Love Remains the Same
by Life-ofCrime
Summary: 365 Days of waiting, wanting, and loving. What will change, and what will not. Booth and Brennan discover the hidden meanings of their love they've never really allowed themselves to see before. For now and forever, what will come of these two lost souls?
1. Prologue

_Spoilers for The Beginning in the End_

_

* * *

_

He knew this is how it was supposed to be right from the beginning. Even if it would kill him inside he knew their parting was for the best; it would either make them stronger or tear them apart. He had to admit, when they would meet again it would be a different meeting; a new beginning. He fought the tears that were threatening to fall, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He's said it before that everything happens eventually, but what if he was wrong? By all means he prayed to god he was right because the suspense was killing him; he needed to see her again.

Maybe their time apart will provide them with an even stronger love curve than before and it's true, you just don't know what can happen in a year.

People change, period. He knows this and it doesn't surprise him at the least. All he did was accept it as it was. People change despite the drastic changes in the world and evolve into something even greater. All fate did was bring people together and rip them apart.

He knew he needed her, and she needed him. The truth was they needed that chance to figure out their love once and for all. They needed this. And maybe that is the change they aimed for.

Love declared gives the heart time to process the love that is undeclared and dismissed. Time and emotional healing gives the heart yet another chance to aim. When that damn will break, those untold truths are yet to be told. Patience may break those unshed walls yet to claim, but we both know those fears are yet to be named. To my heart, to my soul, those undeclared truths are yet to be told.

It was mid summer day, as the flowers bloomed elegantly throughout Washington D.C. The cars carefully made their way throughout the noisy streets as the sun carefully made an appearance above the pretty blue sky. The wind veered swiftly though the clouds, and the birds began to sing their songs ever so beautifully.

_ 'There is a time when two people would meet. He was handsome, she was beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first. But there's that spark, that spark that never seemed to fade away over the millennium. When they do it right, they get close.'_

He could hear it now, the wisdom of his words bringing a ringing sound in his ears. He knew it better than anybody.

This was it. A New _Beginning._

Seeley Booth lifted his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He felt the gentle breeze greeting him warmly, reminding him of Parker the moment it brushed against his face. The air seemed chilly, immediately sending a chill straight to his bones. Seeley lifted his hat from his head and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. It had been a year since he been in D.C and now it wasn't any different right?

Again, he thought of what she was doing now, so far away from him. She was probably on her laptop working on her latest novel or maybe writing a report on a latest finding. But, he knew she'd be here with him as soon she was finished and headed home. It had been 365 days without seeing his friends, 365 days without seeing his best friend.

He missed them all, one by one, he missed them dearly. But the truth was he missed the woman he loved and Parker more than anything. It was a year since they'd said their good byes and he was ready to move on; but here is the catch. He was still in love with the woman who broke his heart so long ago.

They'd kept in touch sure, but it was frequent. Once in a while he would send her some texts or an e-mail of some sort. He knew that maybe she was busy but never lost faith in her response. She did respond however, but when she did they were often long and very heart warming. The thing that touched him the most was her willingness to express her feelings and concerns about him. He knew by those letters, she was a _**changed**_ woman.

Booth grimaced when the harsh light hit his eyes, he covered them and looked around for a taxi cab.

The truth was he wanted to see Brennan more than anything, but was nervous about what she'd be like now that everything had changed. They've written each other, but hadn't had the time to speak to one another. He made his way toward a shady tree and stopped. His phone was vibrating.

_I am reaching D.C now, when I get there I'd like to meet you where we promised we'd meet in a year. - Bones_

He smiled sheepishly. She remembered, even after all this time, she remembered their promise. Booth looked up and saw a few taxi cabs making their way toward the curb. He put his phone in his pocket and called out for the first taxi he spotted.

* * *

_The life we live is a harsh reality, the sun goes up and down at a given time, while the gentle whispers of the wind caresses my skin. When I panic the wind assures me like you did every time I'd get scared. I cannot express my feelings, I just feel them. I miss you, and I think my feelings for you have evolved dramatically. (In a positive way) _

_Again, I don't want to express my feelings in this letter because I want to in person. When I hum, I think of your soothing words immediately. I really miss you, and I cannot wait to see you again. Time amongst the toughest of times, I think of our friendship and partnership. We've had a lot of problems building what seems to be so strong now, but I find myself ashamed to admit that I've broken it all up into nothing. I know now that changes are humanely possible, but I feel as if this life changing experience had altered my defenses into something greater, or better. I've been thinking a lot about what you've said to me that night, and I think….._

Tempe stared at her computer screen, reading it over and over again until her head felt like it was going to explode. She felt the tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she wanted so badly to continue writing, but she couldn't. She couldn't give this letter to him knowing that he may have changed his mind by now.

She sighed nervously, trying not to cry in front of this many people. Her mind and heart were set not apart, but together; all but suddenly. Her walls were torn in so many ways that she felt like a different person since the beginning. Before her fears stood in the way of her life, but now she only faced every single one of them.

For one year and many more, she was fearless as ever. She wasn't the same woman she was a day ago, a week ago, or even a year ago. She leaned into loving and allowing those to love her in return. Now, she didn't dissect any of her emotions or actions anymore; she lived them.

Since their parting, the burdens of fear were lifted off of her shoulders and she was able to fly. She carefully brushed her bangs away from her teary eyes and took a deep breath, knowing what she was going to write next. She needed to know if he still loved her, even after all of this time. She didn't want to tell him the nature of her feelings for him just yet, in this letter anyway. But, the nagging feeling in her chest enabled her to, she began to write more.

It all came to her at once, she wasn't able to stop. 365 days of these intense emotions began to build up over the period of time and she wasn't able to think or even focus anymore. She wanted to live a life with the man she was in love with.

_…I am ready, ready to love you, I'm ready to spend 30, 40, and 50 years with you. I want it Booth. I want you, even after all this time, your still the one I love. I know I broke your heart and there may be a chance you'll never be able to forgive me for what I've done. But, Booth, just hear me out….. I love you..._

Her tears glided swiftly down her cheeks, and she didn't stop them, she kept on writing. It had been too long to come to this conclusion, way too long to feel this weak. The thought of his smile made her heart soar, the warm arms wrapped around her waist when she got scared and the soft whispers when she'd have nightmares. She missed him so much that she put all of her heart into this final letter.

_…..I want to know if you still love me. I know I don't deserve you now but is there a way to get past this heartbreak? This sour ending? _

With each musical rhythm coming from the keyboard she felt her knees give in, and also a large pinch coming from the core of her heart. If he didn't love her anymore, she'd never forgive herself.

_…..I'm sorry Booth, just listen to me. _

She stopped typing. Again the tears fell swiftly down her cheeks and onto her dress. She put her head down, and closed her eyes tightly, trying to ease the pain that was killing her inside. Even though the memory of his face had faded over time, his voice was always on her mind. She laughed softly knowing that he'd tell her everything would be alright between them. Despite some sympathetic glances her way she knew they'd be alright.

From now and forever, she was madly in love with him.

Temperance smiled genuinely to herself and pushed the "save button" on the screen. She brushed her tears away and sniffed. She released a shaky breath and texted Booth, telling him to meet her where they agreed to meet one year prior to this day.

_I am reaching D.C now, when I get there I'd like to meet you where we promise we'd meet in a year. - Bones _

She smiled gently as she brushed a few tears away from her eyes. She turned her head, paying attention to the outside world around her. She really never saw how beautiful the ocean looked like before or the beauty that dwelled into it. At that moment it hit her, the world was a bright and fearless place after all. After all this time, she knew it was better to live without fear than to be afraid and protect yourself.

_"If you keep living, trying to protect yourself, nothing is ever going to touch you." _

She loved Angela and all of her wisdom about life and love. She leaned her head against the window and thought for a moment about what her life was like a year ago. Everything seemed so raw, so indifferent. But now, she had come to the conclusion that she really wanted to share her life and be happy with Booth.

* * *

Seeley Booth was a man of his word and he knew that in a heart beat. He knew deep down he had to move on and it surprised him to say he wanted to. He loved Bones, he really did but he knew he had to be more patient with her.

As the cab moved on, Seeley could feel his heart beating faster and he began gasping for breath. He took a deep breath, releasing it as slowly as possible before looking out the window in deep thought.

He laughed softly to himself while knowing there was something different about his persona. He seemed more laid back and calm than he was before.

Before it felt as if his entire life had been somewhat of a lie, like he was still standing alone in a hospital bed dreading the day when he'd wake up wishing this world was just a dream. But, it felt so damn real, it was like he didn't know who anyone was anymore. What did those people in the dream mean to him? What did Bren (his wife) mean? What did the "lab" mean? What did Mr. B mean? What did the dream mean? It felt real, but what did it all mean?

Booth stopped shortly, knowing by now she'd probably be here waiting for him. It wasn't long after four in the afternoon and the people crowded like a bunch of cattle. Seeley took another breath and exhaled slowly. He shook his head nervously and continued walking.

The memories of heart break and loneliness kept him up at night while the sound of cries awoke him from the deepest of slumber. In the latest hours he knew as soon as he will see her, he'd be home.

After about five minutes of walking to the reflecting pool when he saw a woman looking anxiously at her watch. She wore a bright blue dress that captured her crystal blue eyes, her hair was shorter than he remembered but she still looked utterly beautiful. From his memory, she was a woman that didn't like taking such large risks, but was she the same woman he'd met all of those years ago?

The world closed around him as he continued walking, his smile was both bright and friendly and his courage lifted his spirits. They'd be two strangers meeting, just like before, but this time with dignity, with grace and god forbid, a second chance.

_You never know what happens in a year, but love always remains the same; always._

**_You see two people who belong together but nothing happens ... unless first a dream. _**

_Now it's time to act._


	2. In Lovers Meeting

I don't own Bones.

_Sorry for the delay, work has been nonstop. This chapter sums up their meeting and there is a little difference in their personalities and the way they talk to each other. Booth is more bolder and Brennan is very open with her emotions. I am still working out what I think is going to happen so please bear with me._

_

* * *

_

_All will stop when blue would meet brown, the familiar love will shine with much grace and composure. Love is continuous and that may be a solid fact, but all will be lost with a simple misunderstanding.  
_

_"The heart looses as much as it is given credit for."_

Brennan sighed, glancing at her watch, her heart was beating fast, she was nervous. She looked up to the brown haired man waiting on her to buy her fair share of coffee. When her eyes met his she smiled and ordered a decaf immediately.

"Decaf please." Brennan said as she dug through her purse in search for her wallet, in doing so she couldn't help but to feel the stab of nervousness hit her. She knew it was irrational, but she wanted to ignore that part of her; instead she took a deep breath and exhaled it very slowly.

_Finally, she was home._

The weather was pleasant, the sun shined with grace while the wind veered swiftly around its horizon. It had been nearly a year since she departed D.C and now that she was back it felt like home again. She turned around suddenly, trying to see if Booth was near in this large surrounded crowed. Her eyes scanned her surroundings carefully, looking for a man in his army uniform. He was discharged, would he still be wearing his military uniform? She sighed in disappointment as she glanced at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_He'll be here Brenna__n. _

She tried to reassure herself as her friends would, but it wasn't the same. She needed to see them again, she missed them too much. The moment she thought of embracing them she could almost feel her heart soar with happiness.

She smiled, while memorizing his face, his personality, and his cocky boyish smile.

_I just miss him._

"Ma'am," the man said, trying to get her attention. "Your coffee." he said handing her the coffee in change for her five dollar bill.

"Thanks." She said while taking her coffee and change from him. She walked over to the side of the coffee stand glanced at her watch yet. She sighed with disappointment and turned around suddenly.

All it takes is for fate to make its move.

As she looked up she almost ran into a man wearing a military uniform. The world seemed to get quieter around her as the gentle breathing from the man was sharp and rigid. She gasped quietly and almost dropped her coffee on him.

"Oh shit," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to run into you, I..." The moment she looked into his eyes, she froze, she recognized him immediately. His smile was large and forgiving, his body seemed broader, and his eyes never seemed any less loving than when he left. "I am sorry." she said breathlessly.

The moment she apologized he shook his head calmly and reassuringly; like always. The moment their eyes locked it was clear it was a in a new beginning rather than a sour ending. She could fear the tears threatening to fall down her chestnut skin, while her knees were beginning to become weaker with each breath. She laughed softly and smiled like she'd never smiled before.

"It's okay," He said laughing along with her. He dug his hands into his pockets and just stared deeply into her eyes. "How was Indonesia?"

"It was good, thanks. Despite Daisy being annoying I'd say it was very exciting." She said nodding her head in thanks. He knew there was something else that was bothering her, something else that indicated fear. "How about you? Over there I mean?"

"It was okay. I trained a lot of good young men but I can't help but to worry about them." He said sadly, she picked up on it instantly.

"You trained them, I am sure they will be fine. They learned from the best." She said gently.

He broke out in a smile. "Thanks, I really missed you, you know."

Brennan smiled warmly and looked at him lovingly. "I know, I did too." She chocked. The tears fell slowly down her cheeks as the daylight cast a beautiful ray among the pair. The dangling strand of emotion was unguarded, and he was happy to see such a change in her.

She held her breath instantly, wanting nothing better than to hold him closer to her. She brushed her tears away from her eyes and sighed nervously. Booth took a breath of his own and pulled her into his arms. The moment their bodies met it felt like a completion in their universe. He smiled, taking in her scent and memorizing it for eternity. She closed her eyes and buried her head deeper into his broad shoulder.

365 days and this hug was enough to make their hearts burst into the heavens. When they released the other there wasn't an awkward presence running alongside the air like before. The air was newer and fresher than it had been in a long time. They smiled at each other lovingly and really adored looking into each other's eyes again.

Booth held out his hand willingly, stressing a point in their new beginning. Two lovers meeting in an story that was designed by fate.

At first she looked at him feeling, feeling a bit of confusion hit her immediately; she knew who Seeley Booth was inside and out, well mostly.

"Booth, I know who you are, you're-" She started in protest, but his charm smile melted her heart the moment it lingered on his face.

He cut her off by saying. "Just trust me on this okay."

She still looked at him like he was crazy or was seeing things again. (Oh, not the tumor...)

"Booth..." She said shaking her head again, she knew who he was.

"No," He said simply and utterly charming. He closed his eyes and wanted the confusion to disappear from his best friend's face. "If we want a change then we are going to have to come to this. Now, are you with me?" When he opened his eyes he could see her confusion still there.

Her eyebrows narrowed underneath her bangs slightly, her confusion deepened a little bit until he gave her a confident smile that she knew and loved. She nodded slowly, knowing that maybe things were going to be different now, knowing that their lives will be different forever.

"Okay." She said wiping a few tears from her cheeks. She could feel her heart beginning to climb up her throat as her air supply became limited. She closed her eyes and took in a deep steady breath.

"Great." He smiled and waited for her to reach out and shake it. When she did, he began with a warm and friendly greeting as any two people would meet.

"I'm Seeley Booth." He said.

She smiled widely, "And I'm Temperance Brennan."

**_*b*b*b*b*b*b*b*b*b*b*b*b*b*b*b_**

It was strange, they weren't bickering, they weren't acting awkward around each other; they just talked. As any love story would begin, it would suggest it would happen between a pair that were comfortable talking with one another and understood each other greatly. As two close and strong bonded beings, these two partners were all by meanings of two souls in love.

"What did you mean in your latest letter about wanting to change into a better person. I think you're a great person Bones." Booth said all but suddenly.

_'Bones, it sounds so foreign coming from his mouth. I missed the nickname.'_

She looked down at her hands and sighed. "I figured I'd change into someone that really needed to find herself in this world Booth, and I think I am finding it."

Booth looked out toward the distance and had trouble forming his next question. "You are..." If you were wondering, it's with me, I am your world. He smiled her way and continued. "that's great Bones." He couldn't help but to add boldly. "What did you find out so far?"

Brennan's heart sank to the deepest corner of her heart. She just closed her eyes and waited for the emotions to run it's coarse. She shook her head and rested her head on his shoulder, like she's done in the past.

Booth's breathing sharpened and a wide smile formed from the deepest corners of his mouth. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "You okay there Bones?"

She didn't answer him but she closed her eyes as a single tear ran swiftly down her right cheek. She took in another deep breath and dug her face deeper into his shoulder. He could sense that she was upset and he felt bad the moment her head laid on his shoulder. "Booth, I'm not okay. I just need you to know some things I have learned about myself I want you to know-"

"You don't have to do that now Temperance, you're clearly upset. Just relax and we can talk about it later, okay?" He said pulling her tighter into his arms.

She smiled as her heart soared comfortably up to her throat, she was thankful that Booth was compassionate and understanding; and above all loving. He was a lion heart after all, a courageous, generous and loving man.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither wanting to move from the embrace of the other.

Brennan pulled away from his shoulder and began telling him about what she thought he should know. She looked down for a second before looking back at him. His eyes were filled with an underlying love that made her heart leap inside her chest.

"This last year has been both great and a little tough for me," She started off slower than she attended, but she was getting even more anxious than she was intending. She tilted her head, noticing that he'd shifted his weight a little bit. He too must have dealt with the difficulties of their parting.

"Booth, I've missed you so much I couldn't explain how happy I am to see you again. I took this trip because my fears began to stand in my way, and I don't want to let them run my life anymore. Our parting provided me with the ability to open myself up more and openly. If I get hurt, I trust that you and the others will help me put the broken pieces back together."

Booth looked at her quizzically, he knew she was nervous, hell he was nervous. He was shocked how different she was inside and out. He looked down for a split second and released a sharp breath. When he looked back up again, he could see the love that was written in her eyes.

"I want to allow myself happiness, but you know, I am scared to death of going down that road and loosing the most important person in my life. I was scared then, but I am not now." She was as fearless as ever, mostly that is.

_Is she saying? Is she saying!_

"There is something else that happened to me about three months ago. It's been gagging me-"

Booth smiled and laughed softly more to himself than to her. "It's nagging me Bones, nagging me." He said as if she did it on purpose only because she missed being corrected by him.

She shifted her weight and shook her head while brushing the comment off; she continued.

"It has been bothering me that I haven't really been too open to anyone else about it. I really need to tell someone about the experience I had down there."

_You mean you didn't tell anyone down there you were hurting down there? Why Bones?_

"I wanted only to tell you about it because I trust you."

Booth felt a sharp pain lingering up his heart muscle. He was flattered, but at the same time his anger shot through like a hungry lion.

_I swear if someone hurt her I'll kill them!_

"Bones..." Booth said begging her not to continue.

"Booth I need to express my emotions in the right moment and this might be the right moment. I want to change." _ for you_

"Bones, you are a good person, you don't need to change." Booth said sincerely.

_I should have told her that a long time ago._

She smiled and Booth could have sworn on his life she was blushing. He smiled to himself and allowed her to continue. "I want to be better. I want the rest of the world to see that."

"Okay," he shook his head and smiled. "If you're on that than I support you where ever you go." _I love you the way you are._

_Some things never change._ "Thanks Booth. Can I share my experience now? Or are you going to keep interrupting me?"_ Wow Bones, that was bold!_

Booth smirked. _Was she being cocky or was she being bossy?_

"I am sorry, please." He gestured with his hands and allowed her to share her experience with whom she trusted. Brennan closed her eyes and saw the horror amongst her deepest memory of 3 months ago.

_She closed her eyes and wanted nothing better to do than to die from the pain and misery she was experiencing now. Her heart beat was irregular, her soft whimpers didn't help any more than the ticking clock on the ceiling. As the clock struck 10:00 p.m she was face to face with her attacker. She moved her arm slightly, but failed to lift if further than an inch. Her ankles were tied to a chair and her hands were dangling from a rope. She was gagged and the blood soaked her entire chest, face and ankles.__  
_

_Booth's Saint Christopher metal lay gently on her breast, close to her heart. She closed her eyes as he came closer. He said something but she began hearing nothing but her heart beating fiercely and the harsh sounds of chanting nearby. They said she'd be safe, and she wasn't that at all._

_Booth, please help me.  
_

_"You go back where you came. You are not welcome on this village because the demons sent you."  
_

_Demons?  
_

_His voice was harsh and rigid, he had a walking stick in one hand as he held a wishing cup in the other. His chanting became dormant, but she still heard it in her head. __  
_

_Booth..._

_Booth!_

Brennan wiped a few tears away and sighed slightly. "He said I would die by midnight and I believed him-" She looked down as Booth wrapped his other arm protectively over her shoulder. When she met his eyes again he could see how much hurt was beneath them. "He watched us all the time, watched us dig, watched us put the bones together... He was a village man, and I thought he was just curious at first but he was actually there to kill us, but he got me anyway." She sniffed a little bit and continued.

"Everything turned black the moment he hit me on the head with his walking stick. Booth, I kept thinking about happiness and life and keeping yourself open to others and I want to change that..."

"Bones, I'm sorry." He was warm and affectionate and that's all she needed.

She closed her eyes as all the fear and dark memories began to fade as the light began to enter into it. She wanted to tell him she loved him for always being there, but she didn't think it was the right time yet.

She smiled and looked at him warmly. "I lived because I thought of you. You were always there for me and," she stopped and touched the pendant that he'd given her one year ago. "I thought maybe for a second that you'd come and save me." Her voice was cracked and he kissed her gently on the top of the head.

"You still have it." He whispered almost to himself.

"Since I left it was the only part of you I had, so I always kept it on." _It was irrational, but I don't care._

He closed his eyes as the anger flushed out of him, he was glad she was alive and so open with him. He thought it would be a good idea to open up a little bit to her too. "Thanks for sharing that Bones I know it was hard for you to share that. I am very glad you are safe."

_I know. I am too._

Her response was a quiet nod and a content sigh. She wanted to be in his arms forever regardless of the time and place.

"You okay?" She asked quietly. She didn't look at him, but sensed that something was wrong.

Booth sighed and smiled. "Yeah Bones, I just was thinking."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was worried about this man I met and trained. He was eighteen years old and just graduated from high school you know. He never really respected me until the last day when he said -

"Sergeant Booth, I'd like to thank you for your time in training me for the war, I appreciate it." He said that and walked away Bones. I never forgot that smile on his face and the courage in his heart." Booth stopped short and looked at nothing in the distance. "The next week I found out that he died by saving a young man's life; his best friend."

"I'm sorry." She said watching him for a long time. There was touch of sadness and a touch of remorse in his eyes. "Booth, it wasn't your fault."

He looked down and laughed with relief, his stomach was growling. "Would you like to go to the diner and have a bite to eat?"

_Booth, be open with me._

She was tempted to tell him more but decided against it because she didn't want to hurt him more. She laughed along with him and nodded. Her smile grew when he helped her to her feet. "I'd love to."

"You know, I kinda wish my stomach wouldn't ruin this good moment between us." He said swinging his bag over his shoulders he saw her smile with contentment as they began walking together to find themselves a cab.

The air was filled with love and Booth couldn't help but grin like an idiot when she grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers.

**_b/b/b/b/b/b/b/b/b/b_**  
I added the handshake in there to provide a sudden change in their persona since they met the first time. It's a new beginning right? So, I made Booth do that as a reference toward the 100. Please review and stay tune for chapter two!


End file.
